muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street tin boxes (Applause)
In the 1990s, Applause produced Sesame Street tin canisters illustrated by Joe Mathieu. Hooper's Store One tin is designed to replicate the building on Sesame Street that houses Hooper's Store. Above the Hooper's awning are two Honkers while Grover serves ice cream from the storefront. The side of the building facing the courtyard sits a fat blue man feeding pigeons as a boy tosses a paper airplane down from a window. On the opposite end of the building, where the Fix-It Shop would normally be, a freshly baked pie cools on the windowsill above a man using a telephone booth. The back of the building features a doctor's office, across which Snuffy is walking while giving a ride to Prairie Dawn. Two characters sit on the roof of the structure having a picnic and enjoying music from their boombox. Bakery Cookie Monster works at a bakery serving (and eating cookies), while Farley and Roosevelt Franklin compare ice cream cones from the windows above. Around the corner to the right, Barkley is playing chase with a smaller dog while a Fat Blue is hanging laundry out on a clothes line. The back of the building finds Sherlock Hemlock investigating a Twiddlebug as Prairie Dawn places a "Quiet Please" sign at the end of a red, horned monster's trombone. Herry Monster walks by the left side of the building with a stack of grocery bags, to which a Lavender boy helps himself to some grapes. On the roof, a boy treats a neighborhood cat to a saucer of milk. 123 Sesame Street This tin is the brownstone at 123 Sesame Street. Ernie is watering the flowers in his window box, and Bert is looking out of another upstairs window. Telly Monster is poking his head out of the door, and Oscar the Grouch is in his trash can outside. Around the corner, Big Bird is reading in his nest, with Little Bird flying overhead. Prairie Dawn is on a balcony in the back of the building, and an Anything Muppet monster is hanging out in a trash pile, eating an apple. On the other side, Biff and Sully are taking a lunch break. There are pigeons in a coop on the roof, and various Twiddlebugs flying around the building. applause tin canister joe mathieu 123 sesame 1.jpg applause tin canister joe mathieu 123 sesame 4.jpg applause tin canister joe mathieu 123 sesame 2.jpg applause tin canister joe mathieu 123 sesame 3.jpg applause tin canister joe mathieu 123 sesame 5.jpg Magazine Stand The tin representing a magazine stand on Sesame Street features Count von Count and his bats behind the counter selling periodicals. Around the right corner, The Busby Twins admire a poster of The Amazing Mumford pulling a rabbit out of his hat next to a No Parking sign. Behind the stand, the Two-Headed Monster is being interviewed by Guy Smiley while on the left side, Elmo carries a layered ice cream cone following a Twiddlebug with a cone of its own. On top of the stand is another Twiddlebug, laying on a beach blanket with sun tan lotion, a book, and a radio playing music. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Housewares Category:Applause